For My Son
by ROSSELLA1
Summary: When Prentiss left Doyle, she took Declan with her. Now, seven years later, Doyle's out of prison and she will need her team's help if she wants to protect her son. Rating may go up. Spoilers for Prentiss/Doyle arc.
1. Prologue

Prologue

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters. I only own Mrs. Parkins. The past /dreams and quotes from the episodes will be in italics. Oh, and I don't know how old Declan is supposed to be but he looked about five in the show so I'm making him 12 in this fic.

"Thanks for watching him!" Emily said, fishing in her purse for a fifty.

"Oh, no problem!" Mrs. Parkins laughed. "He's such a good boy! Reminds me of my grandson when he was his age! Of course he's all grown up now; lives in Oregon. But I remember…well, I'll let you go!" Emily smiled and handed her the money. "Thank you, but you know if you ever just need a favor, I'd be happy to do it for free. Every now and again, I mean." Prentiss chuckled; the old lady certainly loved Declan. Emily felt guilty when she wasn't able to be home by the time Declan was home from school, but it made it easier knowing that Mrs. Parkins, a grandmotherly woman who lived alone across the hall, always enjoyed company and was more than happy to watch the boy until Emily returned. All Declan had to do was to pack a small overnight bag and go across the hall.

"I appreciate that, but I really couldn't." Prentiss replied.

"Oh, well. If you're ever in a tough spot…"

"Thanks. Declan!" Emily called. "Are you ready?"

"Coming!" Declan's voice answered and a moment later he dashed into the room, bag slung over his shoulder. "By Mrs. Parkins!" He said, giving the old lady a kiss on the cheek. "See you later!"

"Goodbye, Declan." Mrs. Parkins replied, looking on the boy dotingly. With that, Prentiss and Declan left, making their way across the hall.

"So, Dec, did you eat dinner yet?" Emily asked, opening the door to their apartment.

"Nope." The boy replied, scooping down to pick up Sergio, who greeted them at the door.

"Well," Emily smiled, "An old friend of mine called and wants to get together. What do you say you throw your bag in your room and we head over to Chuck E. Cheese's?"

The boy's eyes brightened. "Really?" Emily nodded. "Thanks, Mom!" He put Sergio down, ran to his room, and tossed the bag through the doorway. Then they left for the restaurant.

Once there, they got a table, they ordered a pizza and Declan ran off to play while they were waiting. Emily wasn't there long before she felt a hand descend on her shoulder, "_Emily Prentiss_!" Sean's voice came.

"_Sean_!" She smiled, getting up to hug the older man. " _How are you?_ I'm sorry it took so long; I had a case…"

Sean waved it off. "How've you been? Where's the little guy?"

"We've been good. Declan's off playing games." She pointed in his general direction.

Sean glanced over his shoulder and then quickly sat down. "Good. I came here to talk to you about something. Something important."

Prentiss leaned in closer, narrowing her eyes "What is it?"

"_Ian Doyle vanished from prison_." Sean paused. "_Interpol can't find him_."

Emily fell back in her chair and thought back.

"_Signor Doyle!" Declan called out, as he was bustled out of the house between two large male agents, his eyes wide. Ian, up on the balcony took a step forward, his hand outstretched. _

"_Ian!" 'Lauren' cried from the car_

"_Let them go!" Ian growled trying to push his way past the agents, but they wouldn't yield._

"_Signor Doyle! Aiutaci!" Declan screamed, his voice becoming frantic as he was forced into the back of the car. 'Lauren' snatched him from the Agent's arms into her own, wrapping them protectively around the little boy._

"_You assholes! Their innocent! Let them go!" Doyle screeched and Emily felt a twinge of regret as she saw a tear escape his eyes as he did everything in his power to overwhelm his captors. _

'_Just think of what he's done,' She thought, 'Think about Declan.' The car sped away, and that was the last she saw of Ian; him desperately trying to save his family. _

"Emily?" Sean asked, reaching a concerned hand across the table to cover hers.

She glanced at Declan, who was playing whac-a-mole over in the corner. " _Do you think he's headed here? Are_ we _in danger_?" She whispered.

Sean offered what seemed to be a commiserating smile. "_We all are_."

Note: I know that Doyle would probably speak Italian in this case but since most people don't speak Italian, I'm minimalizing it in this case. What Declan says just means, help us.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters. The past /dreams and quotes from the episodes will be in italics. 

"_You're sure about this?" Sean asked.  
>"I've never been more sure of anything in my life." Emily said.<em>

"_It will be difficult, with you working for the Government. And what about the housekeeper?" _

"_I'll make time." Emily replied firmly. "Louisa's agreed it's for the best. She's too easily connected with Doyle."_

"_We could put them in witness protection…" Sean tried again._

"_Listen!" Emily snapped. "Once people find out that Doyle has a son, they're going to start looking for him. When they realize that Louisa's son has no birth certificate, they'll start putting the pieces together and they'll go looking for her. Ian has a lot of enemies and can you imagine what they'd do to Declan when they found him?" Sean was silent. "No one outside Interpol knows that I'm Lauren Reynolds. As far as they're concerned, Emily Prentiss never came within 10 miles of Ian Doyle; no one will think that Declan Prentiss is Ian's son."_

"Mom?" Prentiss jolted. "Mom, is everything okay?" Emily glanced at Declan, sitting next to her in the car on the ride home.

She took a deep breath. "Actually, Sweetheart, there's something we need to talk about when we get home."

"What's wrong?" Declan's brow furrowed in a way that reminded her of Ian. "Whatever it is I didn't do it!" He quickly added.

Emily chuckled. "No, you're not in trouble. We'll talk more when we get home." They finished the drive in silence. When they got home, Prentiss sat him down on the couch and took a seat across from him. "Declan, Honey, do you remember a long time ago, living in a big house with another woman who you used to call Mama and a man who was your father but you always called him, Mr. Doyle?"

Declan hesitated. "A little bit; it's a bit fuzzy."

"And do you remember me telling you why we had to leave?"

"I remember you said that Mr. Doyle was a bad man and that we had to leave so that we would be safe from his friends and people who wanted to hurt us." Declan replied, looking at Emily with questioning eyes. "What did you mean by that?"

Emily sighed. "You know I work for the Government. Well, a long time ago I had to go undercover to expose an illegal arms dealer and murderer. That man was your father, Ian Doyle." Declan's eyes widened. "I pretended to be a woman named Lauren Reynolds and I became his girlfriend. At the time you were only five and he had had his housekeeper, Louisa, raise you because he loved you and he didn't want anyone to hurt you because of him." She paused and when he didn't say anything, continued. "But even though he loved you, he was still a criminal and he had hurt people. I had to help the people I worked for put him away. But I loved you too and if people had found out who you were they would have hurt you; I couldn't let that happen, so I took you with me. Do you understand?"

"I think so…" Declan answered slowly. She gave a small smile and kissed him on the forehead. It was a lot to digest and he'd need time. Too bad the next part was the most important.

She breathed in deeply. "Well, Sweetheart, you know Uncle Sean, my friend?" The boy nodded. "The reason he wanted to see me was because Mr. Doyle broke out of prison and they haven't been able to find him." Declan gasped. "Now, he shouldn't be able to find us; he should think I'm Lauren Reynolds and that I died in a car accident but he might look for you. If he does find us, I don't think he'd hurt you but he might try to take you away from me. I-"

"But I don't want him to take me away!" Declan interrupted, looking scared and vulnerable.

Emily moved to sit next to him on the couch and pulled her into her arms. "I'm not going to let anyone take you away! He shouldn't be able to find us."She repeated, kissing him. "But we still need to be extra careful, okay?" Declan nodded. "When you get home from school, if I'm not home I want you to go and visit Mrs. Parkins and if she's not home I want you to call me, alright?" Declan nodded again. "And if you notice anybody strange around or somebody you think is following you, even if you're not sure I need you to tell me."

"Okay." Declan said, then after a pause. "Mom?" He asked in a timid voice.  
>"Yeah?"<br>"If Mr. Doyle's my father, then who's my mother?"


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters. The past /dreams and quotes from the episodes will be in italics. 

Emily winced. "I'm so sorry, Sweetheart. I don't know. Your Dad never told me about her."

"Oh." Declan answered, clearly disappointed.

Feeling bad, Emily continued. "I'll tell you what, though. I can have some friends of mine look through records to see if I can find out her name?"

"Ok." Declan replied in a slightly happier tone.

"Now, I know I've given you a lot to think about but it's time for bed."Emily said. "But if you need anything or you just want to talk, I want you to wake me up, okay?"

Declan sighed. "Okay."

…..

After Declan's door had closed and Emily was sure that he had lain down, she went into her own room and opened the safe that was in front of her bed. Taking out the top envelope and carrying it over to her bed, she dumped the contents out in front of her. For a moment, Emily just stared at them; the photos of her and her workers, her old passports, and (most importantly) Declan's birth certificate. It wasn't his real one, of course, but it was what Sean had managed to get for her and it listed her as his mother and left the space of the father blank. With a sigh, Emily took out her cell phone and dialed Sean's number. He picked up after only two rings.

"Is everything okay?" He asked in a terse voice.

"Yeah, Sean, we're fine. But," She took a deep breath., "I was wondering if you could do a favor for me."

There was a pause. "What is it?"

"I just told Declan about… well, everything."

"How did he take it?"

"He remembered bits and pieces but he was surprised, of course. I think he needs time to process it." Prentiss replied.

"It's a lot to handle." Sean agreed.

"Look, Sean." Emily said. "When I told him that Doyle was his father, he asked about his mother and I couldn't tell him anything because I honestly don't know."

"As far as we can tell, once Declan was born, Doyle did the best he could to erase his past."

"I know, but could you try and dig something up? See if you can find out if he was married to or with anyone around the time Declan would have been born?" Emily knew it was a long shot; if Doyle didn't want anyone to know about Declan's mother, chances were even Interpol wouldn't be able to find out. But she owed it to Declan to at least try.

Sean let out a breath he had apparently been holding. "I'll try, Emily, I really will; but you know it will be difficult and I can't promise anything."

"That's all I'm asking." She assured him.

"Okay." Sean answered. "Was that all?"

"Yeah, that's all." Emily said.

"Then goodnight."  
>"Goodnight."<p>

…..

"Okay." Emily exhaled, as she and Declan walked down to the bus the next morning. "I've already called your school and told them that I need you to keep your phone on because of a family crisis. Now if you see anyone out of the ordinary or suspicious I want you to call me right away, understand?"

"Yes, Mom." Declan intoned.

"And if anybody that you don't know tries to talk to you, I want you to walk away and get to the safest place possible and then call me, okay?"

"Yes, Mom."

"And when you get home, if I'm not there, go right to Mrs. Parkins."

"Yes, I know, Mom, I've got it!" Declan exclaimed.

Emily gave a brief laugh. "I know you do, Honey, but I love you so much. I just want you to be extra careful."

"I know, Mom. I love you too." Declan said in a softer tone.

They got down to the bus stop just as the bus was getting there, and Declan waved goodbye to her as the bus pulled away.

…..

That day was thankfully easy. They had nothing but paperwork to do and profiles to look over; on a normal day Prentiss would be bored but under the circumstances she was too worried to care. All she wanted to do was get home to Declan. What made it worse was that her team noticed something was wrong and she had to put up with their repeated inquiries. And how the hell was she supposed to get her work done when she was worried about Doyle going to Declan's school and taking him away?

With a frustrated sigh, Emily glanced at the clock for what seemed like the fifth time in a minute. She only had a half hour before she could leave but it seemed to be taking forever. She was just about to screw it and ask Hotch if she could go home a bit early when her phone rang. Snatching it up, Emily answered before the second ring had even begun.

"Hello?" She exhaled. "Hello?" There was a sigh on the other end. "Who is this?" Finally, there was a click. Hanging up, Prentiss rose to her feet just in time for the phone to ring again. "Who is this?" She snapped.

"Mom?" Came Declan's confused voice.

"Declan? Is everything okay?" Emily rushed.

"I don't know. When I got home there was a box outside the door."

"Don't open it!" She interrupted.

"Too late." Declan replied, guiltily.

Emily groaned. "Okay. What was in it?"

"A flower?"


	4. Chapter 4

Ch4

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters. The past /dreams and quotes from the episodes will be in italics. 

"Wh-what type of flowers?" Prentiss whispered.

"Uh… blue ones?" Declan said in a confused tone.

Emily's heart gave a leap. "Where are you?" She demanded.

"At home, I-"

"Did you lock the doors and set the alarm?"

"Of course, Mom!" Declan gave an exasperated sigh. "You make me do that every-"

"Good. Stay there, I'll be there soon!" Without even waiting for Declan to answer, she closed the phone and dashed out of the office.

…..

Not bothering to park properly, Emily pulled right up to the elevator before slamming on her breaks, turning off the car, and running to the door, punching the button. After a couple seconds, she jammed it again, then growling in frustration, she sprinted over to the stairs. Taking them two at a time, she made her way up to the third floor. After that, she forced herself to slow down. Pulling her gun out, she crept towards her apartment, back to the wall.

"Emil-"A neighbor started, opening his door just as she passed. She motioned for him to be quiet and go back into his apartment.

Once he was inside, she continued on her way. Reaching her door, she quietly turned the knob and opened the door. Slipping inside, Emily glanced from side to side. Sliding along the wall, she made her way to Declan's room.

"Mom!" Declan's voice startled her into whirling around, just as she had put her hand on the knob. His eyes widened as he saw the gun but she instantly lowered it and moved to bring him into her arms.

"Declan! Are we alone? Is anyone else here?"

"Of course we are!" He murmured into her chest, squirming to get free.

She breathed a sigh, "Good. I need you to throw a couple of changes of clothes in a bag. We're going to stay with some friends of mine."

"Why?" Declan's brow furrowed.

"I'll explain when we get there." Prentiss motioned him towards his room.

"But , Mom-"

"Later." She stated firmly and something in her tone must have conveyed the seriousness because he did so without question. Glancing behind her to make sure he was okay, Emily moved towards the closet and took out the cat carrier. "Sergio!" She called. A few seconds later the cat came running. Abruptly, she put him in the carrier.

"I'm ready." Declan said, coming up behind her. Emily nodded, grabbed the carrier, and putting a hand on Declan's shoulder guided him out of the apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch5

By ROSSELLA1

Note: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters. The past /dreams and quotes from the episodes will be in italics. 

"So, how did this guy find out where you live?" Morgan asked, breaking the silence that had filled the room once Emily had finished telling her team her story.

"I'm not sure." Emily shook her head. "Doyle has resources and connections…the point is he found us and it won't be long before he realizes Declan's with me."

"And will he hurt Declan?" Hotch replied quietly.

"I don't think so but he'll kidnap him if he can."

"Okay, it's settled." Hotch said, causing everyone to turn their questioning eyes to him. "Prentiss, you and Declan are staying here. I'll explain it to Strauss. At least two of us should be here with you at all times. Morgan-"

"Hotch," Emily interrupted, "I don't want to put any of you in danger and if you-"

"We're a team, Prentiss." Hotch answered brusquely. "If someone threatens you they threaten the whole team. Does everyone agree?" Prentiss looked around the room to see that not one person had shaken their head.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

Morgan smiled, "Hey, Princess, someone's got to protect you! I'll take the first shift."

"Me too." Reid seconded.

"Good." Hotch murmured. "I'll take tomorrow's and Dave?"

"Sure thing."

"Okay, Seaver, you and Garcia okay with the next?"

"I'll bring the movies!" Garcia exclaimed and Seaver nodded.

"Good. Now, I'll go talk to Strauss."Hotch put a hand on Prentiss' shoulder. "We're going to protect you guys. You're not alone."

Emily managed a smile. "Thanks, Hotch." He nodded, and left the room.

Prentiss turned to the team. "I can't say how grateful I-"

Rossi held up his hands, "Hey, Kid, we're a family. We stick together."

"A family." Seaver murmured in agreement and the others nodded.

Emily smiled at them. "Thanks..." She paused, a bit uncomfortable at the intimate moment. "I should go check on Declan."

"Go on." Morgan said.

"Tell him, Aunt Penny has some candy in her lair if he wants any!" Garcia beamed. Prentiss chuckled, and followed Hotch's example.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6

By ROSSELLA1

Note: Note: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters. The past /dreams and quotes from the episodes will be in italics.

"Hey," Emily said, kneeling down so that she was eye level with Declan, "We're going to be staying here for a while, okay?"

The boy looked around and held out his hand, "Uh...where are we going to sleep?"

"We're going to make up cots and sleep on the floor. And two of your Uncles and Aunts will be joining us each night so it'll be like one long sleepover!" Declan gave a half-hearted grin. Emily shook her head and ran her fingers through his hair. "I know this isn't the most fun place to be, Sweetheart. But short of going into hiding this is the safest."

"I know." He sighed and looked at his feet.

"You know what?" Emily said after a pause. "There's not much here to eat; we'll need to do some food shopping. But there're bagel's and cheese. And I bet I can find something tomatoey. Want to make pizzas?"

In the end they had to use salsa; the pizzas were more than a bit spicy but still good. The whole team stayed longer than usual so they could eat with them but finally, everyone but Morgan, Reid, Prentiss, and Declan left.

The BAU wasn't exactly the ideal place for sleepovers but the adults did whatever they could to make it fun for Declan. Garcia had left her office open so that they could have her candy and Morgan knew enough about computers to get Pirates of the Caribbean on his laptop. Emily knew that Declan was only mildly entertained but at least that was a small miracle.

"Thanks." Emily whispered as they watched.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Morgan shook his head. "We told you we're family!"

"Yeah, Emily. You'd do the same thing for us." Reid added, tossing some popcorn in his mouth.

"Well, anyway, I-" She was cut off as her phone buzzed. "Hold up." She flipped it open. "Prentiss." There was a moment of silence. "Hello?" Morgan and Reid turned questioning gazes on her.

Finally there was a sigh. "Hello, Emily."


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7

By ROSSELLA1

Note: Note: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters. The past /dreams and quotes from the episodes will be in italics.

"Doyle." Emily shot a panicked look at Morgan and Reid, while fighting to keep her voice even. Morgan immediately drew his gun and Reid took out his phone, no doubt to speed dial Garcia.

Emily could have saved him the trouble; Doyle would never let anyone track him.

"I think you have something that belongs to me." Ian answered.

"Well, you're not getting him." She said firmly. Declan was looking up at them confused. Emily glanced at Morgan and nodded towards Declan and then the door. Getting the message, he guided the boy into the Conference Room.

"Is he there?" Doyle asked.

"That's none of your business, Ian. Declan-"

"HE'S MY SON!" Ian's anguished voice broke in over the line. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO KEEP HIM FROM ME!"

"You had no right keeping him in your world!" Emily snapped. "He deserves to grow up in a normal and stable environment and I've provided him with that!" She took a moment to calm herself. "I promise you." She continued. "He's always been clothed, loved, and had a roof over his head. He's never known a day of hunger and he's never wanted for anything. I've taken very good care of him. That's what you want, isn't it Ian? For him to be safe and cared for?"

"Of course." Ian's tone had softened but it was still firm. "But he's my son and I want to be allowed to see him."

Prentiss glanced over at Reid; from the look on his face, Garcia wasn't having any luck. He motioned for her to keep going. "That's a big risk for both of us." She answered hesitantly.

"We can arrange something." Doyle's voice took on a gentler air. "We can meet up somewhere. I can get us passports and everything we need to start a new life…you're his mother now…" He became wheedling. "You can come with us. We can be a family."

"I…I don't know." She looked at Reid again. He shook his head and held up his free hand in defeat. "Why don't you come to us and we can arrange a visitation schedule?"

"You know that would be too dangerous for me, Emily."

"If anything happened I could testify that you never hurt me or Declan." She added hurriedly. "And-" There was a sigh and a click. "Hello?" Nothing. "He hung up."

"Garcia couldn't get anything." Reid spoke up. "She's calling the team. They should be here soon."

"I don't think he'd come in tonight." Emily said. "Even if he knew I'd stay here, he knows we'll be alert tonight. His call was just a chance to sort things out peacefully." She hoped she was right.

"It still can't hurt to have everyone here." Reid replied. "Why don't you try to write down what he said to you while it's still fresh?"

She nodded and started jotting everything she remembered about the conversation on a folder lying on a nearby desk. "Tell Morgan, he can bring Declan in here? I'm sure he's confused right now."

…..

The team was all there within fifteen minutes and everyone (with the exception of Garcia, Reid, and Declan) gathered around the table while Prentiss read off the conversation to them.

"Did you get the feeling he was serious?" Hotch asked after she was finished. "Did he really want you to join him?"

Prentiss sighed. "To a degree. I think he sees it as a necessary evil. Declan's old enough now that he thinks of me as his mother."

"You are." Hotch reassured her.

She smiled briefly before continuing. "If he killed me or kidnapped Declan, Declan would hate him for it. Ian sees that any future he has with Declan would have to involve me to some degree and trying to convince me to form a family with him was his way of trying to get me to come quietly."

"So since that didn't work he's going to kidnap you." Rossi finished.

Morgan quickly stood up. "That can't happen!"

"It won't." Hotch placated. "Emily, you know Doyle better than us. I'm not going to beat around the bush. We'd be able to find him faster if you stayed here. But if you want to go into hiding with Declan, I'm sure everyone would understand."

"No." Prentiss said firmly. "Ian found us here, he could find us again. And I don't want to need to look over my shoulder all the time. If I stay here, at least I can help with the case. Out there I'd be helpless."

"We can protect her better than they can." Morgan agreed.

"Okay, then." Hotch continued. "We'll keep taking turns staying with you and I'll see if we can get bodyguards. Meanwhile, we need you to tell us everything you remember about Doyle."


End file.
